Talk:Sparks Will Fly (1)/@comment-4441793-20140411233458/@comment-4078039-20140412005038
Well it's a three way tie, I just can't choose between any of them so mines are Leyton I love problematic ships, ships that hot messes but are so beautiful at the same time. Shipping Leyton was a crazy rollercoaster, I had my ups ( beginning of season 1, season 4, and season 6) and my downs (season 5 in general the anger I felt was just no joke). However this epic romance turned out to be endgame and I was literally crying at their wedding. The chemistry, the friendship, the saving all of that was just pure beauty. They were my first Oth ship and my favorite, it was love at first sight, and it was glorious. They were also my first otp to become endgame I was so happy just beautiful so fucking beautiful. They're just too perfect I am not worthy. OTP: At this moment, there are 6,760,958,000 people in this world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies and make through the days. Others are just facing the truth. Some are evil men that war with good,and some are good, struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls,and sometimes all you need is one. Spoby Problematic ship number 2 omg this ship tho it's crazy as fuck but just so amazing I just can't. So in season 1 I was introduced to my queen Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh my king. They're meant for eachother, it's a match in heaven tbh just so perfect yet troublesome at the same time. Yeah season 3 wasn't for them or for me because my heart was breaking, crumbling, and being grinded to dust but then I learned something about this beautiful couple that they would do anything to protect each other from harm. They been through a lot of shit but they care so much for each other and that to me is the best thing ever. I hope they become endgame just like Leyton and get married and have babies. OTP: I've never had a safe place to land but now I feel like I do, so I want you to stay safe. 'Semma ' Awh shit here we go the ship that broke my heart into one million pieces if you wanna ask me what ship do I wish was endgame it would be this without a doubt. But overall if you ask about Semma I will reply with one word and one word only: bye. Lol no I love this couple so much, they're the epitome of Degrassi ships for me. They were the best of times and the worst of times. So one day I got into this ratchet show called Degrassi well before it turned ratchet. I was watching the marathon on The N before it was called Teennick such and such. This boy Sean walked in and this girl, who happened to be Emma but I really didn't get all the names at first so. She looked at him and I was like "well this ship is going be the death of me". They were my OTP before I even known what the word OTP even meant. They were one of the best ships this show has ever seen and they are the ones that killed me the most. I'm still recovering from the heartbreak because they could of had it all rolling in the deep